The Internet of Things (“IoT”) has transformed the way people live and work. For example, people can turn on heaters and sprinklers remotely; check on pets while at work; and order items, transfer money, and make investments simply by making a request into an IoT device. These emergent technologies have altered the landscape for security because the application receiving the request often is not associated with the entity that approves the request. Moreover, many IoT devices allow for use by multiple users, creating additional security concerns.
The techniques introduced here may be better understood by referring to the following Detailed Description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.